Fallen Rose
by Beyondtherose
Summary: after 10 years of knowing eachother Tara finnaly gives in to her love of Sirius Black. takes place in year 6
1. Default Chapter

Tara woke up early one November morning to one of her best friends, Adara Falcon straddling her on her bed in the dorm they shared with three other girls. Tara's other best friend Lilly Evans, a girl named Elizabeth Milner and another girl named Alanna Hucklemen.

"She's awake!" Adara yelled.

Suddenly there was something white over her head. Tara realized what it was and shrieked as a bucket of cold water was dumped on her. She wiped the water off her face and struggled to get out of bed

"Happy 16th birthday!" Lilly screamed, her red hair sticking up behind her in a ponytail.

"Get off me!" Tara shrieked at Adara who jumped quickly off of her to avoid being thrown on the floor by Tara's wild attempt to get free.

Tara, after throwing the now drenched blankets off of her and glairing in turn at her two best friends made her way to the hall and into the girl's washroom. Adara and Lilly exchanged looks and followed the fuming brunette into the washroom giggling to them selves.

"That was well worth it," Adara whispered to Lilly as they watched Tara storm around the bathroom and into the shower.

"I can still hear you Adara." Tara said sourly.

"Yes, but it was well worth the attitude I think," Lilly giggled. "You should have seen your face!" Lilly and Adara broke into hysterics as Tara threw a bar of soap at them from the shower.

Fifteen minutes later Adara had her platinum waist length hair brushed and pulled into a tight ponytail and was applying mascara to her bright green eyes. Lilly was looking into the mirror trying to tame her wavy dark red hair without much hope. Finally giving up she applied eyeliner to her emerald green eyes. Tara stepped out of the shower in a towel and made her way around a clump of third year girls to her two friends at the sixth year sinks.

Tara admired herself in the mirror. Her full but not to full lips that any guy would dream of kissing, her button nose that her friends were envious of. Finally she stopped at her smoky blue eyes, which she noticed were more blue than gray that morning. She then pulled her hair out of the towel on her head and watched the dark brown hair as it fell around her shoulders and land at her chest. She then magically dried her hair and body with a quick spell and flick of her wand.

"What do you guys have planned today?" Tara asked noticing Lilly glance nervously glance at her muggle watch and throw Adara quick glances.

"Now why would we ruin the surprise?" Adara asked checking herself out in the mirror her perfect size 2 figure stretching as she raised her arms above her head letting her purple tank top show off her stomach. Putting her arms back down she rolled her boy short underwear down so they were lower on her hips and she walked smoothly out of the washroom and back into their room to change.

Lilly grinned at Tara's questioning face then followed the tall blonde out of the room.

Rolling her eyes at herself in the mirror Tara quickly applied some black eyeliner and mascara to her eyes and followed the two into the other room.

"Wear that," Adara instructed pointing to Tara's four-poster bed to her right.

Tara wondered over and saw a black pleated mini skirt that buttoned up at the side and a slinky black lace halter-top. Smiling Tara pulled off her heart-covered boxers and pulled the skirt on and buttoned it up. She then took the forest green tank top off and put a black lace bra on and the lace halter over that allowing Lilly to button it at the back of her neck.

Adara and Lilly stood back and admired Tara in the outfit. Adara smiled with pride at Tara's super model body that was even more perfect than her own.

"You look marvelous, Sirius will die when he sees you," Lilly said smiling

Adara grinned as Tara scowled at their friend "he may love you now but when he sees you in that he will be your slave for the rest of eternity."

Tara's blue eyes turned gray. They only did this when she was extremely turned on or extremely angry. Tara let everyone think it was the latter one when it came to Sirius black. She kept it secret that it was truly the first. "He can go to hell in a handbag," Tara said and sat on her bed waiting to the other two to get dressed.

Finally half an hour later the girls went down the stairs. Adara went first in a slinky baby blue halter-top and white mini skirt to assemble the boys. James Potter, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black who was already waiting at the foot of the stairs and finally Peter Pettigrew. Others joined the five as well. Tara, Adara and Lilly were the most beautiful, most popular and most sought after girls at Hogwarts. Along with their fourth member Christina White that Tara and Adara had grown up with but was sorted into Ravenclaw.

Second Lilly walked down the stairs in an emerald green crop top and jean mini skirt. She stopped on the opposite side of the door than Adara. The two exchanged looks then said, "Presenting Tara Michelle Moriarty!"

Tara gracefully walked down the stairs stopping between her friends. She shyly looked up to see Sirius's reaction. He was the best looking guy in Hogwarts and London. He had a fan club at the school. Tara smiled to herself he was staring at her his mouth open his face beet red. His eyes traveled up Tara's toned legs to her skirt and then paused at her navel then working their way slowly up her torso and pausing longer on her full breasts that were barely covered by the top and bra then up to her lips where he paused at longer and moved his lips together wanting to kiss her. He then looked up at her eyes, which locked with hers. They were gray he noted. She was angry with him for looking at her like that. He tried to look away but he couldn't. Finally Tara blinked and looked away and around the room Sirius continued to watch and admire her though out the morning as she opened her presents from their friends. He loved how she threw back her head when she laughed. He looked into her eyes again. They were the smoky blue, which told him she was happy.

All morning Tara was extremely aware of Sirius. Everywhere she went she felt the warm feeling she had denied for the past 10 years since she moved to London from Italy and into Sirius's life. That meant that Sirius was watching her. Tara opened her gifts excitedly as she ignored him. She laughed at the dung bombs James had bought her, she hugged Adara for the silver earrings and hugged Lilly for the silver friendship braclette and handed one of the four to Lilly and Adara keeping the other two. Leaving one to give to Christina later that day. Remus had bought her the fourth book of a series she was reading. Her last gift was a small silver box, which had her name in gold lettering on it. It didn't say whom it was from but she knew. She pretended that she didn't as she opened it and saw the most beautiful necklace she had ever seen. Dangling from it was a rose with a black onyx stem that she knew represented the name she had been given when she was younger from her grandmother.

Flash back 

Tara sat crying on the back steps of the veranda that surrounded her grandparent's house in Italy. She was 10 and her family was there for her grandmother's funeral. She sat holding a letter addressed to her from her grandmothers will which stated that the manor and land were to be hers on her eighteenth birthday. She was also left with a huge sum of her grandparents fortune which she couldn't touch until she was 21. Her siblings had been extremely jealous. Her middle sister Brina who was 12 had received the summer villa in Prague, Her older sister Erin who was 14 had received all of her grandmother's jewelry and the grand piano along with a small amount of the fortune that was left over from what Tara had received. Her eldest brother Michael had received the company her grandfather had started Nimbus Co. Michael was only 16 at the time.

Tara read the letter again

Bella,

My dear sweet Tara Never forget you are my rose and my heart

You are the fallen rose of the future

. Love Mami

Reading the letter for the second time Tara had begun to cry harder. Adara and Christina were busy playing in the stables with the manors horses. Tara had believed she was alone. She had whispered between sobs "I will forever be your fallen rose mami," She had then felt an arm go around her shoulders as Sirius who had come with his family sat down beside her.

Reality

Tears stained Tara's eyes as she pulled the necklace out of the box. She then noticed a note under the padding. She pulled it out and unfolded it.

To my fallen rose.

Flash back

"Why does Pappy call you his fallen rose mami?" Tara had been six at the time and was sitting the parlor at her grandparent's manor.

"Because Bella, when you're pappy first fell in love with me, I had been kicked thrown out of home. He had photographed me on the corner selling roses," Her grandmother paused and picked a rose out of a vase on the table beside her Tara had been in awe of her grandmother. Tara was out of place at her own home because her siblings and parents were all book smart. Tara was brilliant but showed it in more artistic ways. Her grandmother fiddled with the rose she had taken.

"Then?" Tara had asked in an awed whisper.

"Then" her grandmother repeated, "I had dropped the rose I had been holding and in the photograph I had my back turned to your pappy but you could see the profile of my face, a lone tear was falling as I reached out for the falling rose. Your pappy had rushed over and picked it up paying for it." Her grandmother smiled, " he had said then 'you will forever be my rose, my heart. To you will always be a fallen rose. I will pick you up. Come with me' I took his hand and followed him to his manor. We were married the next week." Her grandmother had begun to tear and Tara went to her. She knelt on the ground infront of her and rested her head on her lap while hugging her legs. Her grandmother quietly placed the rose in Tara's hair. And lifted her chin.

"You my heart, you are my rose. And one day a boy will come along when you have fallen. He will pick you up and you will no longer be a fallen rose," Tara's grandmother then kissed the top of Tara's head and they sat there in their own worlds thinking about the future and the past.

Reality

Sirius watched Tara wishing he could take her in his arms like he had when they were 10. On the day Tara had become the fallen rose her grandmother had told her about. After her grandmother had died Tara had felt completely lost and alone in the world.

Tara felt the rose pendant at her neck and thought about her grandmother, and then she thought of Sirius. He had come to her that day on the veranda so long ago now and had told her that she was his rose that he would pick up and love when she was ready for him. He had said he would always love her and be hers. The fact that someone could speak like that at the age of 10 had scared her senseless. She had run away from him telling him she didn't love him and that she was not his fallen rose. She had dropped the letter. Sirius had picked it up and read it as Tara went to her grandmother's room and cried on her bed for the rest of the night.

Tara looked up now at the 16 year old boy who had kept his promise all these years while she had continually hurt him and told him all one big lie to keep herself from living, from being happy and from her grandmothers memory.

Sirius looked up at Tara and their eyes locked. They looked sadly at each other secretly wanting the other to hold.

"Tara," Adara said as she waved her hand in front of her eyes.

"Huh?" Tara looked up from the trance Sirius had put her under.

"What does the note say?" Adara asked again hiding a smile at the look she has broken between Sirius and Tara knowing it wasn't hatred in her eyes but a love so deep there wasn't any way to make it real between them.

"Oh uh nothing just the place its from," Tara lied. She had never told anyone about the name her grandmother had given her. Only Sirius knew. She shot Adara a pleading look.

Adara nodded and looked over at Sirius who was now sitting on the couch eating a cracker and listening to James and Remus discuss the last quiditch game.


	2. Birthday Ball

The rest of the day went wonderfully Adara and Lilly had typed up invitations to all the 6th years in the school excluding the Slytherins to a ball in Tara's honor. The invitation read:

Sweet 16 Ball

Surprise birthday bash for Tara Moriarty

Place: secret. Meet in front of the library

Time: 6:00pm November 11th 1976

Dress: your finest ball dresses, robes or suits

Bring: yourselves and a date (optional)

WARNING! Do not tell any Slytherin, Tara Moriarty herself any professors or anyone who didn't get the invitation.

You have been warned. If you go disobey. You will be subject to one of the Marauder's test hexes.

RSVP: Lilly Evans, Adara Falcon or Christina White before the ball night.

Tara laughed as she read the warning. Adara and Lilly had sent these out a month ago and Tara hadn't known about it until just now with two hours until the ball began. People were that afraid of what James, Sirius, Remus and Peter could do to them.

Adara pulled open Tara's closet and told her to look for her final present.

Tara raised an eyebrow in interest and laughed as she rustled though her many clothing items. Suddenly clothes parted and revealed a small girl with shoulder length blonde hair and purple eyes, Christina White stepped out of the closet. Tara screamed with joy as Christina stepped out and handed her a white dress box. Tara danced around on the spot and excitedly opened the box. Inside was the most beautiful gown Tara had ever seen it was silver and the smoky blue of Tara's eyes. It had a corset top witch was silver with the smoky blue ribbon that zigzagged down in a v to her belly button to tighten it. There was an open silver fabric that draped over the smoky blue fabric underneath.

"Oh my god Christina its beautiful!" Tara whispered in awe, "you made it didn't you?" she asked ecstatically

"I did, but you're worth it." Christina said. She was amazing with fabric. She could make anything beautiful. Tara dropped the dress on to her bed and threw herself into a hug with Christina, Adara and Lilly feeling left out joined.

The four girls got changed. Christina was in a ballerina dress which was cream colored with a corset top and ballerina shoes. Adara was in a spaghetti strapped black number, which had nothing for a back but black string Kris crossing across her back. Lilly was in an emerald green halter top dress which scrunched up until the bottom to fit her figure then flowed lightly around to the floor. They admired each other then headed down to the common room, which was empty except for the four Marauders' who were all in black suits looking sexy. Lilly went to James who she had finally started dating a few weeks before, Adara went up to Remus who she had been dating since their 3rd year. The two couples left closely followed by Christina who was going to meet her Ravenclaw boyfriend Robert Malvric. Peter followed as he always did looking sorry for himself.

Tara was stuck where she was watching Sirius watching her. After 10 minutes of silence Tara whispered, "thank you Sirius," she could feel the tears coming again.

Sirius was inches away from her a second later her slowly and hesitantly raised his hand to wipe a tear from Tara's cheek. He lightly wiped it off her then looked into Tara's eyes, which were gray.

"Sorry," he said mistaking the gray for anger.

"Sirius," Tara whispered UN able to speak any louder as he turned to go. She reached for his hand and grabbed it. Sirius went rigid then slowly turned around. Tara didn't know what she was doing she just looked at him as he searched her face for a sign.

"Tara?" Sirius finally asked.

"Please Sirius," Tara paused looking up into his stunning gray eyes "I don't want to be a fallen rose anymore," tears were swelling in her eyes. "Pick me up I've been on the ground to long,"

Sirius's heart was beating faster that imaginable when Tara had said his name the first time that he had no idea how it could be beating 100 times faster as she said those words.

A tear fell from Tara's eye and trailed down her cheek and onto her lips. Sirius impulsively bent his head down and gently kissed the tear off of her lips. Tara responded and wrapped her arms around his neck. Sirius then wrapped one of his arms around her waist bringing her closer and brought the other up and places the rose he had been holding into her hair. Sirius drew back slowly and admired Tara. Before now he hadn't touched her with knowing affection since they were 10. Now that he had after 6 years of waiting for her there was no way he was going back to how it was before.

"I love you Tara," Sirius said searching her face. Tara went to say it back but he placed a finger over her mouth and leaned his forehead against hers and looked into her smoky blue eyes. "You are my heart, you will always be my rose."

Tara laughed happily and kissed Sirius passionately on the lips. She drew back so just their foreheads were resting against one another's again and said, "I love you Sirius Black. I always have our more than just my heart," she paused and placed a light kiss on his mouth "you are my soul"

Tara and Sirius were surprised then by James sticking his head in to the portrait hole. Grinning he said "sorry to interrupt you two. But the calls about to begin and Lilly's going crazy waiting for you." James paused "so your finally together?" he asked with a smirk.

Sirius looked down at Tara who was blushing 10 shades of red and looking where her feet would be if she could see them though her skirts she looked up at James and smiled then said quietly, "I guess so,"

James ran into the common room and picked her up off the ground in a bear hug. He laughed and said "guess now maybe I can get some sleep without Siri over there sighing tragically." He placed her back on the ground and teased Sirius who laughed happily. The three left the common room with Tara between the two best friends her armed linked with both of them.

"Finally!" Lilly exclaimed as she rushed over to them she paused as James unhooked his arm from Tara's and wrapped his arm protectively around Lilly's waist and pulled her closer. Lilly shot a questioning look in Tara's direction as Sirius leaned down and nuzzled his nose into Tara's neck.

"They are together," James said excitedly to Lilly who's eyes widened at Tara which told her that as soon as they were alone Tara would be made to tell the whole story.

Shouldn't we go in?" Sirius asked his breath tickling Tara's ear sending shivers down her spine. Sirius brought her closer to his side and wrapped his arm around her running his fingers down her back as her did so. Tara cuddled into his side and teasingly ran her hand up under his suit jacket. He went rigid as she did then lead her into the room of requirement, which was now an enormous ballroom with tables lining the dance floor filled with people. Sirius led her to the head table where James, Lilly, Adara, Remus, Christina and Robert sat. There were three extra chairs. Two in the center meant for her and Sirius and another one on the end for peter.

Tara looked around the room at the people who had come. Everyone in 6th year who wasn't a slytherin and a few 5th and 7th years. Suddenly Tara realized everyone was staring mouth open at them she blushed again and sped up as all the eyes in the room followed her and Sirius.

Sirius loved the attention they were getting. He badly wanted to show everyone that he and Tara were definitely a couple. They reached the table, Sirius pulled Tara's chair out for her. She went to sit down but Sirius intercepted her and leaned down. Their lips touched and he tasted the sweetness of Tara's mouth with his tongue. Tara opened her mouth to let him in. hearing the room's silence be loudly interrupted by gasps and loud whispers Sirius twirled his finger in a curl of Tara's hair and ended the kiss. Tara swayed into him and he wrapped his arms around her waist to balance her and bring their bodies together. He heard Tara gasp at the hardness between his legs. She moved against him and brought her hand to tough his erection. He swallowed hard as he felt her fingers rub against him and remembering the rest of the people in the room he swore quietly and whispered in Tara's ear "Later,"

Tara smiled seductively at him and sat down Sirius did the same. The room had quieted down and everyone was now in deep conversations, eating what was on their tables or dancing on the polished floor.

After awhile Sirius had calmed down and stood up. "Care to dance?" he asked the beautiful brunette beside him.

"Of course," she said and took his hand and was lead onto the floor. A slow song started and Sirius wrapped his arms around Tara bringing her against him, their bodies fit perfectly together. Tara ran her fingers up his chest and around his neck where they began to play with his shaggy black hair that fell sexily over his eyes.

The two danced all night occasionally James, Remus or Peter would cut in to dance with the birthday girl. One of those times Sirius watched as James lead Tara around the room narrowly missing other couples and tables. The two were laughing hysterically as the song ended and a fast one started. Peter, Christina and Adara who all began dancing crazily in a clump now joined the two. Sirius laughed as Lilly walked up to him and watched him watching Tara and their other friends.

"So," Lilly said, "she finally broke down and admitted she loves you huh?"

Sirius looked over at Lilly who now was smiling and had her arms crossed. "Is that what happened?" he asked sarcastically. "Now Lilly, why are we just standing here? We should be dancing!" Sirius pulled Lilly onto the dance floor and dance stupidly to the song.

The ball began to slow down when finally at 2am the group of 10 was the last ones left. The Marauder's were now sitting at the head table watching Tara, Lilly, Adara and Christina talking in the middle of the abandoned dance floor.

"50 galleons they are talking about you mate." Remus said to Sirius and took a drunk from his cup.

Sirius laughed as he saw Lilly motion to him and Tara throw him a pleading look. "Well that's my queue I guess," Sirius said and stood up to get Tara. James, Remus and Rob followed to collect their girlfriends and Peter followed because that's what he does.

Sirius and Tara waited for everyone to leave the room before they followed. They walked into an empty common room. Tara grabbed Sirius's jacket as he went to the stairs to go up to bed. "I don't want to go to bed yet," she playfully ran her fingers though his hair and said "I want to play," she trailed her index finger down his chest and into the waist of his pants sticking her finger down his boxers as well.

Sirius moaned with the pleasure she was causing him. He pushed her against the all and began an assault on her mouth; he ran his hands up to her chest and untied the corset top to her dress slipping it off over her head. Sirius discarded it on the floor and trailed his fingers back up Tara's bare Stomach and around to her back to unclasp her strapless bra. Tara kissed him urgently on the mouth and worked on taking his jacked off and un-buttoning his shirt. When she was done she pushed herself off he wall and lead Sirius to the couch where she straddled him feeling the hardness press against her between the layers of cloths. She moved so his hardness was directly between her legs and she bent down. Sirius had his eyes closed with pleasure as she ran her nails down his bear chest. Tara leaned down and kissed him toughly on the mouth their tongues dancing together Tara broke the kiss and ran her tongue down Sirius's neck to his chest where she teased his nipples with her tongue and soft bites. Sirius moaned with pleasure as she moved herself to be between his legs and continued running her tongue down his chest to his six pack abs as she did this she un buttoned his pants and pulled the zipper down, Sirius raised his hips so she could discard the pants and boxers. After he was completely naked she ran her fingers playfully along his stiffened erection making it harder she finally brought her mouth down and played with it with her tongue making Sirius shudder and moan her name. His hands went behind his head and his muscles tensed. His face lined with pleasure as Tara played with his erection running her tongue across the head finally Sirius exploded. Tara swallowed and brought herself on top of him again. Sirius switched their positions bringing him self on top of Tara. He kissed a trail to her breasts and sucked her taunt nipple. Tara moaned and arched her hips against his. They started the movements before they had joined. Sirius enjoying the moment brought his hand down and pulled the zipper of her skirt down and sat back to pull them off. He admired Tara's Tanned Italian ski letting the shape of her body be burned into his mind seeing her like this made him want her more than ever. But instead Sirius bent back down and brought her into a deeper more involved kiss her ran a hand up the inside of her thigh and brought two of his fingers into the warm moist center where he wanted to be inside of her. He moved his fingers vigorously playing with her G-spot. Just before he brought Tara to her peak Sirius stopped and pulled his fingers out of her.

"Sirius," Tara said breathlessly as she arched her hips wanting more. "Now!" she said as she arched higher against him.

Sirius groaned as her body touched his for that moment. He then brought her further into the cushions and brought himself inside of her moaning with the rightness of this. They began moving against each other finding their rhythm.

"Sirius," Tara moaned arching higher as we brought her to her peak.

Sirius began moving faster and faster beyond his experience finally bringing himself on top of Tara as she screamed with pleasure. Sirius thrust hard once more as he exploded inside of her Tara dug her nails deeper into his ass as she trembled with her orgasm.

An hour later Tara woke Sirius up. He was still inside her. She arched up against him as he exploded inside her again. She had been pleasuring him and herself with out him knowing all along.

"What a way to wake up," Sirius moaned as he shuddered and collapsed against her again.

"Mmm," was all that Tara could say?

"We should go to bed," Sirius said finally withdrawing him self from Tara.

"That was amazing," Tara said as she kissed Sirius goodnight and went up to bed.


	3. 1

Hey. I am typing up more of the story this week… its Wednesday right now. I hopefully will have more up before Saturday. But after that I wont be able to get online for a week because I'm moving and we wont have Internet connection yet. Sorry. I wanted to get this up before I moved. I promise I wont forget


End file.
